This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Miniature Rose. It has as its seed parent the variety known as ‘WEKisosblip’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,554) and a non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin (seedling×Baby Love)×Night Owl.